


Little Things

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, cursilerias, la cancion si tiene que ver con ellos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiza los managers se equivocaron, por que la canción si tenía que ver con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

*

Louis abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Harry, se acercó a la cama y dejo en el buro el vaso que traía para poder tomar la laptop con las dos manos y subirse a la cama. Estaba haciendo frío y se metió debajo del cobertor rápidamente. 

Había tendió hambre apenas se había despertado después de una noche estupenda con Harry. A veces Louis se preguntaba si valía la pena el esconderse, si no era mejor dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, como amigos, o como lo que fuera. Luego tenían días perfectos como ese, y noches geniales como la que acababa de vivir y entendía porque seguía fingiendo después de tanto tiempo. Harry valía la pena, no había discusión.

-¿Qué hora es?-escucho que Harry preguntaba removiéndose debajo del cobertor.

-Las 4 de la mañana- le contesto Louis.

-¿Por qué estas despierto?-le dijo con voz pausada.

-Tenía hambre, y baje por comida- prendía la laptop- y luego ya no me dio sueño y voy a checar algunas cosas. Duerme.

Harry se volteo y lo abrazo, moviendo la laptop. Louis tuvo que tomarla con las dos manos y levantarla sobre la cabeza de Harry. 

-Cuidado- le dijo abrazándolo y dejando la laptop sobre sus piernas encima del cobertor.

Harry ronroneo un poco y suspiro en el cuello de Louis, luego enrosco una pierna en las de Louis, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te vestiste?- le preguntó levantando la mirada.

-Solo me puse unos bóxer- Louis tecleo algo en la computadora- no estoy vestido.

-Para mi eso es vestirse- Harry le dio un beso en la barbilla.

-Claro, por qué a ti te encanta andar desnudo por el mundo- Louis sonrió.

-¿Te quejas?

-Jamás, me gusta que andes así por tu casa.

Harry se mordió el labio- Quisiera que fuera de nuevo nuestra casa y no solo la mía.

Louis le dio una mirada- Yo también.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, luego Harry le dijo cerca del oído- Me gustas mas cuando estas desnudo.

Louis volteo la cabeza y lo beso en los labios lentamente- Me gusta estar desnudo contigo.

Harry sonrió y se acurruco de nuevo- Voy a dormir un poco más, pero cuando despierte, quiero que me digas que tanto te gusta estar desnudo para mi.

Louis soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza- Cuando quieras Harry.

Estuvo al menos 20 minutos navegando por internet, contesto algunos mensajes a fans, dejo otros, estuvo a punto de contestarle un DM a Stan cuando recordó que Management no quería nada de su relación con Harry en Twitter, aunque fuera privado y Louis no quería decirle a Stan nada de Harry por que luego Management entraba a su Twitter y hacía lo que quería.

Le llamo la atención un Tweet de una fan, diciendo que Little Things, su nuevo sencillo, era un relato de la relación Larry, Louis sonrió seguramente era una Larry Shipper, odiaba tener que bloquearlas y decirles cosas estúpidas, pero Management quería eso. Lo que decía el Tweet no estaba tan fuera de la realidad, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Harry bostezo y lo observo-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Dicen que Little Things es "Larry Things"

Harry se acomodó quedando recargado en la cabecera junto a Louis- ¿Quién dice?

-Larry Shippers.

Harry le dio una mirada a la laptop- Tal vez tengan razón.

Louis rodo los ojos- Management jamás nos dejaría grabar algo así.

-Quien sabe, es una gran canción, Ed es estupendo.

Louis asintió.

-¿Quieres checarlo?- le dijo Harry.

Louis no entendió al principio, luego asintió con la cabeza y acerco la laptop a los dos-Creo que habla más de ti, que de mi.

Harry negó- Creo que eres tú la musa de Ed.

Louis le dio un pellizco- Ponle Play.

Harry entro al sito de YouTube de One Direction y puso a cargar el video. Cuando estuvo listo los dos se acercaron más a la pantalla. La música comenzó:

Your hand fits in mine  
(Tu mano se ajusta a la mía)  
Like It’s made just for me  
(Como si estuviera hecha para mí)  
But bear this in mind It was meant to be   
(Pero, ten en cuenta que, era algo que debía suceder)  
And I’m joining up the dots   
(Y estoy uniendo los puntos)  
With the freckles on your cheeks   
(Con las pecas en tus mejillas)  
And it all makes sense to me...   
(Y todo tiene sentido para mí)

Harry pauso el video y observo a Louis.

-Zayn lo hace genial ¿no?

-Por supuesto-Louis le dio una mirada-¿Entonces, esto tiene que ver con nosotros?.

Harry rodo los ojos y su mano derecha la entrelazo con la izquierda de Louis.

-Encajan perfectamente, con nadie se ajusta así. Están hechas para mí.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír y apretar más el agarre. Levanto las manos sobre sus cabezas- Tienes razón son perfectas.

\- ? ? Bear this in mind It was meant to be...? ? - le canto Harry.

-Claro, tenía que suceder-suspiro Louis- desde que te vi en X-Factor por primera vez.

-Oh, por que los baños son tan románticos- se burló Harry y le dio un rápido beso a sus manos entrelazadas-Eso si tiene que ver, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos pecas.

-Podrían ser tus granitos- le dijo Louis dejando su mano y acariciando la cara de Harry.

-No hagas eso- le dijo moviendo la cabeza.

-A mi me gustas así, con todo y granitos.

-Mentiroso- le dijo Harry- si pudieras te gustaría que no los tuviera.

-Claro que no, esto es lo que eres, es lo que te hace real, prefiero mil veces estas imperfecciones que la fingida perfección que aparece en las fotos. Ese no eres tú, no es lo que yo necesito.

Harry le dio una mirada y bufó- Valla momento para parecer romántico.

Louis le dio un beso en una mejilla, cerca de los labios.

-Ok-dijo- la primera estrofa si tiene que ver con nosotros. 

Harry asintió y le puso play de nuevo:

I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
(Sé qe nunca te han gustado las arrugas al costado de tus ojos cuando ríes)  
You’ve never loved Your stomach or your thighs  
(Nunca te ha gustado ni tu vientre, ni tus muslos)  
The dimples in your back At the bottom of your spine  
(Ni los hoyuelos en tu espalda por debajo de tu espina dorsal)  
But I’ll love them endlessly.  
(Pero yo los amo con pasión)

-Me pregunto si Liam piensa en Danielle cuando canta esto- dijo Louis tratando de desviar su atención.

Harry se encogió de hombros -No lo se- volteo a verlo- esta estrofa es completamente tuya.

Louis se removió incomodo- No se por qué lo dices.

-Louis, nunca te han gustado tus hermosos ojitos azules, por lo pequeñitos que son- con sus manos tomo sus ojos y los hizo más chiquitos- pero son perfectamente adorables cuando sonríes.

-Mis ojos no son tan chiquitos como los pintas- dijo e hizo que Harry soltara sus ojos tomando sus manos- pero supongo que nunca me han gustado del todo.

Harry asintió- y Aunque no te guste yo amo tu carnosidad.

Louis rodo los ojos- Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

-No me importa- Harry le acaricio la pansa- me encanta poder dormir en tu panza tranquilamente y no sabes lo bueno que es tener buenos muslos, cuando tenemos sexo es más fácil cargarte.

Louis se ruborizo y le dio un golpe- Claro, todos mis defectos son tus perversas fantasías.

Harry sonrió- Claro, me encanta todo tu cuerpo, incluida tu delgada espalda, con sus hoyuelos. ¿Recuerdas como mi boca...

-Basta- le dijo Louis- se lo que hace tu boca en mi espalda. Se lo que haces con todos mis defectos.

-? ? But I’ll love them endlessly ? ?- le canto de nuevo Harry.

Louis lo observo y le dio un beso en el cabello- ¿Me vas a cantar una parte cada que nos detengamos?  
Harry asintió- Aunque también podrías cantarme a mí.

Sin dejar que Louis contestara le puso play de nuevo:

I won’t let these little things (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cositas)  
slip out of my mouth (Se escurran de mi boca)  
But if I do (Pero si lo hago)  
It’s you (eres tú)  
oh It’s you (oh eres tú)  
They add up to (A quien se suman ellas)  
I'm in love with you (Estoy enamorado de tí)  
And all these little things (Y de todas estas pequeñas cositas)

Louis puso pausa y sin decir nada se acercó a Harry y lo tomo del cuello, besándolo, Harry sonrió y le devolvió el beso moviéndose más cerca de él, Louis le pasaba la mano por sus rizos y Harry tuvo la intención de subirse encima de él, pero la mano de Louis en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Quiero terminar de escuchar la canción- le dijo cerca de su oído.

Harry ahogo un gemido pero asintió.

-¿Entonces queda claro esta parte?- le dijo Louis.

Harry asintió- Clarísimo, no quiero dejar pasar ningún momento con tigo, por más pequeño que parezca.

-Yo tampoco, eres tu lo mejor que tengo hoy en día.

-? ? I'm in love with you ? ?-Harry se adelanto a cantarle.

Louis hizo un puchero-Déjame cantarte algo.

Harry se encogió de hombros- Sigue tu parte- y le dio play de nuevo:

You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea (No puedes ir a dormir sin una taza de té)  
And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep (Y quizá esa sea la razón por la que hablas mientras duermes)  
And all those conversations ( Y todas esas conversaciones)  
Are the secrets that I keep ( Son los secretos que yo guardo)  
Though it makes no sense to me ( Sin embargo, no tienen sentido para mi)

-Creo que si Ed te conociera más a fondo, yo estaría completamente seguro de que se inspiro en tí para escribir esta parte- Louis le sonrió a Harry.

-No sé de que hablas- Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

-Tienes que tomar una taza de te- le señalo el buro- ahí esta la que te tomaste hoy.

-Hoy no fui a dormir rápidamente- le dio un toque en el hombro.

-El punto es...- continúo Louis- que lo necesitas.

-Pero el que habla mientas duerme eres tú- le pincho el pecho con el dedo.

-No lo niego, pero créeme tu lo haces también, y has dicho cosas taaaaaan interesantes.

Harry arrugó el ceño-¿Qué he dicho?

-Lo que he llegado a entender, es que te gusta mucho andar desnudo y que me amas y...- se sonrojo.

-¿Qué?

-Dices que amas mucho mi trasero y cosas como esas.

Harry soltó una carcajada- Pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Si, pero es perturbarte escuchar eso, mientras duermes y haces sonidos extraños.

-Es que estas hasta en mis sueños- Harry le dijo- ¿Que ms he dicho?

-Lo demás me lo guardo para mi-suspiro- ? ? Are the secrets that I keep ? ?- le canto ahora el a Harry.

El rizado le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Y entiendes todo lo que digo?

Louis negó con la cabeza- Estoy en proceso- luego antes de que Harry dijera algo le dio play: 

I know you’ve never loved The sound of your voice on tape  
(Sé que nunca te ha gustado el sonido de tu voz grabada en una cinta)  
You never want to know how much you weigh (Que nunca quieres saber cuánto estás pesando)  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans (Que tu cuerpo no cabe en esos apretados jeans)  
But you’re perfect to me. (Pero tú eres perfecto para mí...)

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, luego Harry se acercó más si era posible.

-Amo tu voz- le dijo a Louis.

Louis solo desvió la mirada.

-Enserio, me encanta escucharla, cuando hablas, cuando cantas, cuando me dices que me amas o cuando solo te burlas, la amo.

Louis negó con la cabeza- nunca va a ser tan buena como la tuya o la de Liam.

-Deja de decir eso, tu voz es perfecta para mí.  
Louis suspiró y asintió.

-Lo dices por que me quieres.

-Lo digo por que es la verdad- Harry hizo que lo viera de frente- cuando te escuche por primera vez en las audiciones fue perfecto, sé que no cantaste mucho, pero me encanto, por eso cuando nos encontramos en los baños te reconocí, tu dulce voz no la había olvidado.

Louis le sonrió.

-Y amo tu asquerosamente perfecto y grande trasero- se burlo Harry- me encanta por que puedo manejarlo a mi antojo.

Louis se mordió el labio- Me gusta que lo manejes- le dijo.

Harry beso su nariz fugazmente-Eres total y completamente perfecto para mí.

Se alejó un poco y antes de darle play le murmuro- Me gusta la siguiente parte, los chicos que cantan son taaaaaaan sexys, al menos la versión que hicimos primero.

Louis rodo los ojos y el mismo le dio play:

I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cositas se escurran de mi boca)  
But if it’s true (Pero si es cierto)  
It’s you (eres tú)  
It’s you (eres tú)  
They add up to (A quien ellas se suman)  
I’m in love with you (Estoy enamorado de ti)  
And all these little things. ( Y de todas estas pequeñas cositas)

-Bueno, esto ya lo habíamos escuchado- dijo Louis- ojala y hubieran sacado la versión en la que cantabamos juntos.

Harry asintió-Sonaban bien juntas, las dos voces.

Louis asintió tímidamente- Cierto, suenan bien juntas.

-Así es como deben de estar siempre, juntas.

-Juntas- repitió Louis antes de darle un beso a Harry al mismo tiempo que le daba play:

You’ll never love yourself, Half as much, As I love you (  
Nunca te amarás ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo,)  
You’ll never treat yourself right darlin, But I want you to (Nunca te tratarás bien, cariño pero yo quiero que lo hagas)  
If I let you know, I’m here, For you (Si te hago saber que estoy aquí para tí)  
Maybe you love yourself, Like I love you, oh. ( Quizá, te ames como yo te amo, oh)

-Bueno esto no esta a discusión- dijo Harry- Yo te amo más.

Louis lanzó una carcajada- Ni hablar, yo lo hago mas y por mucho.

Harry rodo los ojos y luego sonrió- Creo que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, así que mejor que quede en un empate.

-A veces creo que sufres demasiado- continuo Harry- que debería de hacer algo más activo por los dos.

Louis negó- Se lo que hago Harry, y a veces quiero rendirme, pero luego volteo y te veo sonriéndome y recuerdo por que vale la pena.

Harry suspiro- Quisiera ser más para ti.

-Eres lo suficiente- le dijo Louis- y no quiero que nunca lo dudes.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti- él dijo Harry- cuando sientas que no puedes, quiero que vengas y hables con migo.

Louis asintió.

-¿Quieres seguir escuchando?-Louis le preguntó.

-Queda poco- Harry puso play por última vez:

I’ve just let these little things Slip out of my mouth (Acabo de dejar salir estas pequeñas cositas de mi boca)  
Because it’s you (Porque eres tú)  
Oh it’s you (Oh eres tú)  
It’s you (Eres tú)  
They add up to And I’m in love with you (A quien ellas se suman, y yo estoy enamorado de ti)  
And all these little things. (Y de todas esas pequeñas cositas)

I won’t let these little things Slip out of my mouth (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cositas se escurran de mi boca)  
But if it’s true (Pero si lo hago)  
It’s you (Eres tú)  
It’s you (Eres tú)  
they add up to (A quien ellas se suman)  
I’m in love with you (Estoy enamorado de ti)  
And all your little things. (Y de todas estas pequeñas cositas)

Cuando dejo de escucharse la canción los dos se vieron a los ojos.

-Creo que tienen razón- dijo Harry- esta canción es sobre nosotros, y me gusta que hayamos dejado salir estas cosas de nuestras bocas- le sonrio.

Louis quito la laptop de sus piernas y la dejo en el piso del lado de su cama- Creo que cada vez que vuelva a cantar esta canción voy a pensar en ti.

-Yo igual- contesto Harry- es mi canción favorita.

Louis lo abrazo y Harry descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Louis.

-Louis...- se detuvo- quiero que todo cambie, por que aunque amo esas pequeñas cosas, quiero salir, ser libre.

Louis tardo un momento en contestarle-Yo también.

-¿Que hacemos?- dijo Harry.

-Poco a poco- Louis enrosco un rizo en su dedo- pequeñas cosas, no hay que perjudicar a los chicos.

Harry asintió- Modest va a enfadarse con nosotros.

Louis se encogió de hombros- Ya tienen mucho dinero, deberían de dejarnos empaz.

-Sabes cual es mi parte favorita- le dijo Harry.

-Lo se- Louis se aclaró la garganta y algo dudoso le canto- ? ? I’m in love with you... ? ?

-Y muchísimo- Harry se acercó y le dio un beso suave y lento, Harry era grandioso besando, pero esos besos lentos eran los que realmente mataban de ternura a Louis.

-Creo que Modest jamás nos hubiera dejado grabar esto de haber analizado la canción.

-Son unos insensibles- Harry se salió del cobertor- no verían amor ni leyendo Romeo y Julieta- se detuvo- Aunque no hay mucho amor, digo eran dos adolescentes que no se comunicaban, tenían 14 años.

Louis soltó una carcajada- Que intelectual y poco romántico eres ahora.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se bajo de la cama.

-Voy a enseñarte que tan romántico puedo llegar a ser- le dijo sugerentemente, mientras se dirigía al baño desnudo- solo dame un minuto- y se desapareció por la puerta.

Louis sonrió y tumbándose en la cama se sintió totalmente agradecido por que Harry estuviera en su vida, aunque últimamente los únicos momentos que tenían para estar juntos eran así de pequeños. Lo amaba, sonrió, y atesoraba mucho esas pequeñas cosas.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
